Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Software applications traditionally include built-in support features. The support features provide instructions on how to use the application and how to troubleshoot problems that may arise during use of the application. To utilize the built-in support features, a user selects a topic or problem from a predefined list. Once selected, the selected topic or solution to the selected problem is presented on the display. The user may spend an unnecessary amount of time navigating through different topics in search of the desired topic or solution. Furthermore, the support features are often presented to the user in a new window that overlays application content, thus preventing the user from viewing the application content that is already present on the display.